Fat Chance
by Charmed Pixie
Summary: Bella was always known as the fat girl at school. The names & bullying started in kindergarten up until her parents divorce when she leaves, she comes back a new person. All Human. OOC.
1. Fatty McFatty

**Title:** Fat Chance

**Disclaimers:** It's a fanfic what do you think I own?

**Rated:** M

**Summery/ Plot:** Bella was always known as the fat girl at school. The names & bullying started in kindergarten up until her parents divorce when she leaves, she comes back a new person.

* * *

_**Warnings: OOC. Human. **_

**Chapter One – Fatty McFatty**

'Wow! Mom and Phil went all out for me.' Bella thought as she sat down in first class.

Bella still couldn't believe this was happening as she sat on a plane going from Phoenix to Seattle. She was going to be living in Forks with her dad. She loved Phoenix and absolutely detested Forks. She loved the sun, blistering heat and the vigorous, sprawling city.

Her mother had recently remarried to a sweet man named Phil. She would have never ever asked to move back to Forks if they were not at the honeymoon stage still.

Bella shivered in disgust.

_UGH_. _DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! _She chanted in her head as morbid memories resurfaced, which included a whip and pink fuzzy handcuffs.

Bella seriously considered therapy after walking in on her mom and Phil.

They must have been feeling really guilty about her leaving. They bought her a brand new iPhone, laptop, giving her a shiny credit card with a $800 monthly allowance and now an upgrade to a first class seat. She would have felt guilty if Phil wasn't so rich and her mom also knew she would use the card wisely.

Sighing as the seat belt sign just turned off she unbuckled it to find her iPhone in her bag. She found it and played a random song.

3 Doors Down's song Be Like That played.

Her memories drifted back to why she had hatred for Forks.

The Cullens and their little gang of friends.

She hoped they all moved out of the small town but she doubted it. Her hatred for them started in kindergarten...

_A chubby little Bella was minding her own business about to attempt the monkey bars in the middle of the playground when she was suddenly pushed down from behind, tears burned her eyes and she hissed in pain as she felt the stringing of a cut on her knees as it scraped harshly on the grains of sand. She sat up and looked to see a group of her classmates behind her. _

_It was the first day and she didn't know their names._

_An angelic faced boy with bronze hair looked worried for a second but his face changed with an evil grin as the strawberry blond girl one started calling her a 'Fatty Mcfatty'. _

"_Yeah... you're a… a fat girl! FATTY!" The bronze haired boy yelled at her._

_The tears had been burning her eyes flowed freely down her face as the rest of the children chanted 'Fatty Mcfatty' over and over. They kept shoving her into the ground each time she tried to get up. A teacher approached and all the children ran in separate directions. Sniffling Bella hid her shame and said they were just playing. _

_She learned their names later that day._

_Edward, Tanya, Irina, Rosalie and Jasper._

_A few days later Bella walked her home by herself. Her house was just around the corner and she was to walk home once a week while her mom waited for her on the drive way. Her mom said it would teach her to be a big girl. She huffed as she was slightly out of breath as her chubby little legs carried on to the crosswalk. She made it to the back of the crowd waiting to cross. Waiting patiently with the cross guard just like her mommy taught her she felt a hot breath breathe on her ear and she heard a whisper in her ear calling her a fat cow. _

_Anger coursed through her._

_Bella didn't realize as her hand curled up in a ball, she was so tired of them picking on her she didn't even see who it was as she swung her arm out and punched whoever it was. _

_The boy was on a bike and he fell down in a giant thud, his nose was bleeding and he started to cry. The cross guard who was paying attention to the street turned and told all the children to move back so she could check on the injured child. The boy said his named was Emmett Cullen and that he just fell. _

_Bella didn't know why he didn't admit she had hit him. She guessed he didn't want to let anyone know a girl punched him, knocking him down and making him cry. She was so scared of getting caught she was shaking. Her daddy always told her violence was never the answer to anything._

After that day the group teased, humiliated and bullied her until the 5th grade when her parents divorced, she left with her mother to Phoenix.

Bella felt a tap on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep. The stewardess told her they were landings and politely asked to sit her chair up. As they landed she looked to see it was a sunny day in Seattle.

Looking around the baggage claim she spotted her dad and her eyes widened in childlike excitement then a scowl as she saw a boy … no a young man who could have been none other than Jacob Black, her best friend. He was holding a sign saying, "Cookie Monster I missed you and Fat Pride." Only he was allowed to call her cookie monster. Fat pride their inside joke since they both use to be chubby children. He was anything but fat now. He looked so buff. Their eyes were scanning the crowd. Jacob stopped a plump girl. She stared at him then the sign he was holding and slapped him across the face before stomping away

Bella laughed out loud and approached them.

_**Jacob POV **_

I couldn't believe my best friend Bella was moving back to Forks. I saw a brown eyed, brown haired girl that looked a little like her and said I missed her. She looked at me then the sign and slapped me. I rubbed my check as she walked away.

Charlie chuckled and told me to put away the sign since it was the fourth time I had been slapped today while I held it.

"That girl looked nothing like Bella," Charlie grumbled.

"How would you know? It's been six years and I haven't seen any new pictures around the house," I said and rolled his eyes. "I swear the last one had the same nose as Bella!"

Charlie snorted and laughed," Yeah alright Jake that wasn't even close."

We looked around and as if the crowds as parting for her an athletically tan, long legged girl was walking my way. Her hair was a light reddish brown with deep brown eyes. She was wearing low riders, ugg boots and black eyelet lace top that showed her curves.

I gulped it was as if time was moving in slow motion suddenly she was in front of me with a sexy coy smile. I felt the back of my head get slapped.

"That's for not writing me jerk!" She snapped rudely and my minded clicked.

"Bella?"


	2. You Own Me

_**Last Chapter...**_

"_That's for not writing me jerk!" __She snapped rudely and my minded clicked._

"_Bella?"_

**Chapter Two – You Own Me**

Bella smirked as Jacob's mouth dropped open.

"Gosh dad, I missed you so much!" Bella greeted Charlie, ignoring Jacob.

Charlie gave her a look over, not approving. "I am sending you to a convent," He said.

Bella sighed, "You have been saying that since I was five dad. FIVE!"

Charlie threatened. "Doesn't mean it isn't going to happen."

"I love you dad but I am a big girl now," Bella reminded him.

Charlie frowned and huffed with defeat. "You still have that mace I gave you?" He asked Bella and looked at Jacob pointedly with a silent threat.

He trusted the boy but after today… maybe not so much as Jacob was looking at his baby girl in a not-so-friendly way.

Bella blushed. "Dadddddddddd!"

He gave Jacob a glare who was looking at his daughter's behind. Jacob practically felt the glare burning holes into his skull; he averted his eyes and looked at everything but Bella.

"Bells I am sorry I didn't write…" Jacob said lamely, finally looking and focused solely on her face.

Her hand appeared in front of his face.

"Talk to the hand and save your excuses bub! You better prepare to grovel the next few days…" Bella glared at him and added, "Maybe even a few weeks!"

"Aww Bells…"

"Fetch my luggage," She snapped at Jacob and pointed to the baggage carousels at a bright red piece of luggage. "I have two that look just like that."

Jacob made a small whimper like a puppy as he went off.

"Bella don't you think your being a little harsh? The boy has been excited all week practically calling me every day asking if it was time to pick you up," Charlie said as Jacob walked to the carousel getting her luggage as she ordered.

Her face softened and she shrugged, "I guess I can be a_ little _nicer." They both followed behind Jacob to help get her second piece of luggage.

Jacob came wheeling one of Bella's luggage and turned back for the other but Bella stopped him as Charlie went to find the other matching piece.

"I missed you," She said pulling Jacob into a hug.

**Jacob's POV**

I walked to get Bella's luggage after she chewed me out.

Man I knew I was going to pay one day for not writing her back. I couldn't help it. When she had left I had become depressed for weeks. She was…I mean _is _my best friend. Getting her letters and hearing how happy she was in Phoenix hurt me so badly.

She was without me.

How could she be so happy?

As I rolled her luggage back to her I turned to help Charlie find the other one.

"I missed you," Bella said suddenly and pulled me into a hug.

It felt like home. I sighed closing my eyes as I felt her body press against mine and I inhaled her scent. She was so soft and still smelled like strawberries. I opened my eyes to see Charlie giving me another death glare.

I put my arms up in mock surrender. "Don't worry chief I wasn't trying to do anything! Come on Bells is my best friend! We use to swim naked together!"

Charlie's glare deepened. Crap.

Bella punched me on the arm and looked at Charlie. "Dad stop it! Just so you know I have had boyfriends before!"

That did not help.

Hold on… did that mean Bella wanted me as her boyfriend?

'_She is just your best friend!' _My mind yelled at me.

"If Jacob visits the house, your door has to remain open at all times. Actually pretend you didn't hear me on that rule. No one of the male species that are friends or otherwise are allowed to enter your room," Charlie told her as we began walking to his cruiser.

"Dad you seriously drove the cruiser here?" Bella cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the sight of cruiser and at the mention of boys in her room.

**Bella POV**

The car ride home seemed to last life time as my dad talked to me… or should I say Jacob and I about the house rules. I could hear Jacob snickering in the back, trying to hold in a laugh here and there at some of my dad's new revised rules.

Basically no boys in my room, no slutty clothes, no vulgar language and no sex until I was 40.

I was hoping he would wait until Jacob was gone but it seemed since Jacob use to practically live there before I moved he needed to hear the new rules also. Some of them just made me want to bash my head into the dashboard.

After hearing the rules twice. My dad made us repeat them back. I quickly wished we stayed on the topic of rules because the next subject made me almost die.

I seriously… seriously did not need the birds and the bee's talk with my best friend in the car.

I sighed in sweet relief as we turned onto our street but then became completely mortified as my dad talked about defective condoms. I practically leaped out the car before it even stopped moving as it slowed down to park in front of the house. I was sure my face was bright red as my luggage. I gave Jacob a look as he got out the cruiser making sure he didn't say anything.

He has an amused expression on his face then cracked a small smile and chuckled softly at me.

'_He is so sexy smiling like that.' _My mind whispered. I shook my head to get the thought out and replaced it with a memory of us making mud pies together.

My dad went to greet a man that was sitting on the porch. They shook hands and the man was pointing to a light green brand new SUV parked across the street.

Jacob and I were getting the luggage out the back when the man and my dad approached me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The man asked. I nodded, looking at him in his suit. I was confused at who he was. He handed me a pair of keys and put a clipboard in my hand, "An early graduation gift from your mom."

"Wha-What? I graduate in two year…" I stuttered confused. _'Wow she must be missing me more than I thought.'_ I shrugged at signed the paper.

"Congratulations Miss Swan you are now the proud owner of a fully loaded Ford Hybrid Escape," The man said and left.

Jacob whistled at the SUV in appreciation and I threw him the keys knowing he would be begging to have a look. My dad looked sad for a moment as his eyes shifted to something in the driveway. I looked over curiously to see I guess a car and it was covered with an old blanket.

"What's that?" I asked.

My dad shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing Bella," He said firmly which only got me more curious.

I walked to the covered car and pulled off the sheet before he could stop me.

"NO WAY!" I squealed.

Standing before me was a 1963 Mercury Comet convertible.

The door, hood and body of the car were different colors, I guess they were salvaged parts from other cars. The top looked like it some duct tape in spots where there must have had been rips. The leather interior once white had brown stains and was ripped in a lot of places but duct taped down. It had a few dings but other than that… the body was in perfect condition. I ran to my dad hugging him. "I LOVE IT! LOVE IT!"

He stood there awkwardly for a second before giving into the hug, he wasn't the touchy feely type. Looking sadly across the street at the Ford. "Bella you know I don't have money like your mom and..."

"What? I love this car! I could only dream for something like this. THIS. IS. A. CLASSIC!" I said squeezing him more tightly. "You're the greatest dad ever!"

His whole face lit up with happiness.

Jacob walked back smiling as he watched me hugging my dad about the comet.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob did you know about this?" I said letting go of my dad, running my hand against the length of the car.

"Who do you think fixed it up?" Jacob asked.

"Where would you even find something like this out in Forks?" I asked my dad, it was a convertible and it rained like crazy here.

My dad looked at Jacob.

"Well actually I work part time towing cars and I got a call to tow this beauty to the junk yard," Jacob said. "I wouldn't have let it go but I didn't have enough money to fix it up so I called the old chief up since I know he was interested in one of our trucks. He looked at it and got me to fix it up."

I held my hand out, "Please please keys!" Jacob laughed as my dad fished in his pockets and tossed them to me. "Jacob and I are just going to go around the neighborhood dad!" I said hopping in. Jacob opened the door and it creaked as he sat in the passenger seat.

I tried to start it but it shuttered. I tried again… the engine turned and it roared to life.

I barely heard my dad yelling at Jacob to 'not try anything funny'.

We pulled out the driveway and laughed at my dad's antics.

A comfortable silence filled the car as we drove.

"Bella," Jacob said as we turned the corner.

"Yes Jacob?"

"I really am sorry I didn't write… I was so sad when you left… you loved being out there in Phoenix and I was left here. It was really… really hard," Jacob tried explaining. I understood him perfectly.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. "I didn't think about it that way…"

"Don't say sorry Bella. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the jerk I didn't write you back," Jacob told me.

I sighed. He felt guilty. If I know Jacob he wasn't going to stop being guilty until he did something to make up for it.

"You owe me big time... I thought I lost you forever," I sniffed with a pout.

Jacob laughed at my puppy face. "Ok I owe you. What's my punishment oh great one?"

"You will do anything I ask during this **whole** summer vacation," I said with a smirk.

The whole summer didn't seem that bad to Jacob. What's the worst she could do?

Wiggling his eyebrows, he agreed, "Ok master… you own me." Then he spit on his hand.

"Eww! Jake!"

"Do our handshake or its no deal," Jacob said holding out his hand.

I spit in my hand and shook his warm slimy hand. I quickly wiped the spit off on the side of my jeans when our hands separated.

"We need a new handshake," I told him my first official request.

We were approaching the house again and I pulled into the driveway.

We went to get out of the car but I turned to Jacob and grabbed his arm. I was about to whisper 'let's scare my dad like old times' in his ear but he turned his head to quickly probably wondering what I wanted and his lips accidentally met mine.

_Thank you for the reviews! _


	3. Not Bella Proof

_**Last Chapter...**_

_We went to get out of the car but I turned to Jacob and grabbed his arm. I was about to whisper 'let's scare my dad like old times' in his ear but he turned his head to quickly probably wondering what I wanted and his lips accidentally met mine._

**Chapter Three – Not Bella Proof**

**Bella POV**

I felt my lips tingle as his lips brushed against mine.

We both jerked back in surprise and I am sure someone would have been laughing if they had been watching us.

I jerked my head back and the side of my face somehow had managed to meet the steering wheel. My hand, which tried to flail out a gesture of apology, hit the blinkers and the windshield wipers turned on. Jacob arm were thrown up in surprise hitting the dashboard and his seat's headrest. He moved back quickly while jumping up so the back of his head hit the convertibles top hard… making it come crashing down. I rolled to the side to get out the car but the top got part of my shoulder making me stumble out, land on my back and my head hit the dirt with a big thud.

Silence reigned for a minute.

Then I heard Jacob laughing… AT ME.

Ugh when was this awkward teenage stage going to be over?

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked after his fit of laughter as I stared up at the cloudy skies red faced in embarrassment. Only this crap would happen to me. I looked to see him rubbing the back of his head, he standing outside his side of the car.

"Yeah… ow," I mumbled and he rushed to my side.

"What the hell was that Bells?" He asked after he checked me over.

I blushed. "Accident," I said still mumbling as I rubbed my shoulder. I was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow. "Aw man… this is one of my favorite tops!" I looked to see it was ripped at the lace. "You suck Jacob! The car literally fell apart from the rock head of yours," I said accusingly, trying to take his focus off of me while I looked over the Comet. The top was collapsed to the side.

Jacob reached in the car turning off the windshield wipers and turned the car off. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I forgot to make it Bella proof…uh no... this is completely your fault!"

"No it's not it's your fault!"

**EPOV**

We started bickering like children when Charlie came out on the porch hearing us yelling at each other, seeing the state of the Comet he came running over.

"Were you in some kind of accident Bella?" Charlie asked worried.

Jacob started laughing again, "No Charlie. The only accident that happened to this car came from this 'danger magnet' here. She did all this," he pointed to the car, "It happened when we were parked and_ getting out of_ the car. This Comet is not a Bella-proof car."

"It was your giant rock hard head that made the top fall over you big oaf!" She growled then stuck her tongue out at him.

Charlie ran his finger though his hair and laughed, "Maybe it's for the best Bella if we sold it… the one your mom gave you is much … safer."

Jacob snorted, "Safer for her ? She needs to drive a tank or something indestructible."

Bella glared a Jacob and turned to my dad. "Nuh uh! No way dad! This car staying," She protested. She thought. '_Give up my Comet? No way! This was going to be a beauty once I am was done with it_.' She smiled slyly at Jacob, "Don't worry Jake and I will fix it up."

Charlie sighed. He wanted to make his daughter happy… at least it wasn't a motorcycle; he shivered at the thoughts of damage she could do with that.

Jacob and Bella didn't mention the kiss. Jacob had to leave after awhile to make dinner for his father. He drove the Comet home with him to work in his garage. After they said their goodbyes Bella went to her room to unpack her suitcases.

It was as if time stopped in my room to when she was ten years old and in the fifth grade. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling and the yellowed lace curtains around the window. Her bed had the same star and moon bed comforter. Embarrassingly enough a few Backstreet Boy's posters hung on the walls. The only changes were a desk now held a brand new desktop, with the cable line for the modem stapled along the floor to a cable outlet.

**Bella POV **

_'Dad got cable now, interesting.'_ I thought. The desktop was another gift from my mother. Why? I don't know since I got a laptop from her. The throwing money and new toys at me was starting to get irritating. I hoped this was the last of it.

I finally finished unpacking and laid down on my bed. My mind drifting off to Jacob. How different he looked. He was a man now. The way he smiled made my heart quicken. To tired to stop my mind from thinking about him in ways a best friend shouldn't. I could still feel the fleeting accidental kiss on my mouth. I fell asleep dreaming of none other than Jacob Black.

The next morning was uneventful except for the part where I found absolutely no food in the house. My stomach growled in hunger.

Last night I'd discovered that my dad couldn't cook much besides bacon and fried eggs. The pile of pizza boxes near the trash should have given me the first hint he couldn't cook. I assigned myself kitchen duty when him I would be making the food from now on. He was more than willing enough to hand over reign on that part of the household.

So I made my shopping list and grabbed some cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, I put the cash in an envelope writing groceries on it and stuck it in my purse. I went upstairs to MapQuest the nearest grocery store and found it to be Thriftway. I sighed… I knew that but I had forgotten I was in small town Forks that had one grocery store not big city Phoenix.

I grabbed my purse on my way out the door and dialed Jacob's cell phone number he had given my yesterday.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice asked huskily, my stomach fluttered. He must be just waking up.

"Rise and shine Jake!" I chirped happily in the phone.

"Bella?" He groaned than there was a pause. "Why are you calling me 9:00 in the morning during summer vacation?"

"Because I own you," I laughed evilly as I reached the Ford. "I need you to make a complete inventory of everything I need for the Comet and I mean everything."

He sighed into the phone and I knew he was getting up.

"Okay Bella I'll call in back in a few hours," Jacob said.

"Okay bye-bye now," I hung up and sat in the Ford starting it up.

I frowned, checking again to make sure it was started and it was. Wow this vehicle is quiet.

I drove to the Thriftway and saw heads turn my way at the sight of a new car coming through. I got out and shopped for everything on the shopping list. After an hour of shopping I pushed my cart in line and waited. I was greeted by a blond cashier who was staring my Coach purse closely. I glanced at her face, she looked familiar.

"Are you new in town?" She asked.

I thought about it. I guess I was _kind of_ new, "I just moved here to live with my dad." Not really saying yes or no was the best way to go.

"Nice purse," she glanced at it again, "is it real?"

This girl was a little nosy so I humored and I looked at the purse, shrugging. "My mom got it for me during her honeymoon in Paris I guess it's real."

From her face it looked like she didn't believe me. I didn't care. A blond male bagger offered to carry my bags to the car and I accepted since I had more than I usually would have bought since my dad had nothing in the kitchens.

"Sorry about my sister back there," he said as we walked out the store. I pressed the open trunk picture on my keychain thing. "Nice car."

"Thanks," I said and watched him load everything in the back. I didn't have any cash left that I had grabbed from the money food jar so I took out my own wallet. I managed to find a $5 bill and handed it to him.

He stuck out his hand and said to me, "I'm Jasper Hale by the way."

**Jasper POV**

Working at Thriftway was torture. My mother and father told Rosalie and I had to work every summer during high school or we would never get our inheritance.

A girl I never seen before pushed her cart through. She had more than I usually bagged unless it was a party but judging from all the spices I guessed she was new in town. She was very pretty, actually quite beautiful and could easily rival my twin sister. My sister I know had been told often she had the looks of a model but this girl had a natural beauty about her that made me think she surpassed Rose in a way.

Rosalie began questioning new girl's purse out of all things. I knew better… she was probably feeling threatened. I could tell Rose didn't think it was real right off the bat. She probably hoping to hear it was a knock off. Lord knows enough of the girls in our school carry one around.

I walked the new girl to her car. "Sorry about my sister back there," I said as we walked out the store. She pressed a button on her car remote, her car alarmed beeped off and the trunk automatically opened. "Nice car."

"Thanks," She said and watched me load everything in the back. She fumbled around in her purse and she handed me a $5 tip. She wasn't the talkative type. I had to admit I had a thing for brunettes.

I stuck out my hand, "I'm Jasper Hale by the way."

She just stared at me then gave me a hardened glared. I didn't know what I did to offend her but she just turned and got into her car quickly leaving the Thriftway parking lot.

I lifted up my armpit and sniffed in deeply.

_Did I smell?_

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Some of you made me laugh! =) I am leaning towards a Jacob/Bella pairing on this one for right now or possibly an Emmett/Bella. Sorry Edward is out of the running.**_


	4. La Push

_**Last Chapter...**_

_**Jasper POV**_

_I stuck out my hand, "I'm Jasper Hale by the way."_

_She just stared at me then gave me a hardened glared. I didn't know what I did to offend her but she just turned and got into her car quickly leaving the Thriftway parking lot. _

_I lifted up my armpit and sniffed in deeply. _

_Did I smell?_

**Chapter Four – La Push**

**Bella POV**

I could not believe I didn't recognize the Hale twins. Their faces use to be in my nightmares. I got into my SUV before I could slap off the little smile he gave me off his face and drove out of there like a bat out of hell.

The jackass was trying to act nice to me…

I remembered the worst the Hale twins have done to me.

_The Hale twins were in the back of the school bus with the Cullens. We were on our 4__th__ grade class trip. I saw them smacking loudly chewing gum like cows eating hay. I walked down the aisle of the bus and stopped to sit down in one of the middle rows when I heard my teacher yell for for all the students to keep going until they found the furthest available seat. _

_I got up and moved further back. Since I had the worst luck ever my seat was right in front of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. I almost cried at the thought of being that close to them. _

_They were too busy talking to their friends to notice me sitting down. I sighed with relief and hunched forward in my seat trying to be invisible. Somewhere along the bus ride I fell asleep. I awoke with a start when the teacher started to tell everyone to file out. I ran my fingers though my hair and gasped. _

_Gum was everywhere in my hair. I heard the kids laughing but I ignored them and held my head up high until I reached the teacher. She called my mother to come pick me up. _

_I told them I didn't know how them gum came to be in my hair because I felt that if I told even worst bullying would await me the next day in school._

_I came to school the next day sporting a new hair cut... a boys hair cut and I was humiliated when a younger kid probably a first grader passed by and did a double take._

"_Hey are you a guy or a girl?" The kid asked innocently. _

_Cullen's group of friend just came around the corner just in time to hear the question._

_They laughed and began calling me a fat ugly she-male._

_My eyes burned with tears as I ran away to the girl's restroom._

_They called me she-male for the rest of the year. _

I growled at the memory and thought back at Thriftway. Jasper's gazes at me did not go unnoticed. He was a good-looking guy but he wasn't my type. He was too… feminine. I laughed thinking of Jasper as a pretty male ballerina with a little ballerina prancing around in his arms. I reached the house in no time and unloaded the groceries.

I started to make the sauce for homemade lasagna for tonight. Eating a sandwich I fixed up for lunch I texted Jacob to make sure he wasn't slacking off and he texted me back 'Slave driver I'm on it'. Then I texted my mom telling her I was fine and missed her. I didn't get a reply she was probably 'busy'.

My phone rang, I glanced at the caller id and it was my mother.

"Bella, how is everything going on over there?" Renee asked breathlessly. I was right she had been 'busy'.

Gross.

"Everything is great mom but you need to lay off the gift giving," I told her. "Thanks for all it though. The SUV is … very quiet and... shiny." I struggled to find words of how I liked it. The Comet was much better but I was not going to tell her that. I didn't want her buying me more cars.

"When you have money you can spend money," Renee told me.

"Mom its Phil's money," Bella said fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Actually there is something I have to tell you," Renee practically squealed. "I finally landed a deal. A trilogy book deal they are giving me A LOT of money!"

Bella jumped out of her chair in joy. Her mom was an author of supernatural fiction novels.

"Mom that's so great!" Bella said with excitement.

"It's going to be a story about how a vampire falls in love with a human! There is word that if the first book sells well enough they might want to make a movie deal Bella! A movie!" Renee gushed.

My mom talking to me for an hour before admitting she had bought a bedroom set and to expect it next week. I heard my dad pull up and told her I had to go. By the time he opened the door I had made him two sandwiches.

"Wow thanks Bella," He said happily munching down and he looked at the stove.

"What's that? Smells good."

"Oh that's just some sauce I am making lasagna tonight," I answered.

My dad looked in surprised, "Sorry Bella I forgot to tell you Billy and Jacob are inviting us up for dinner around five."

"That's ok. I'll just stick it in the freezer and we will eat it another night."

My dad just nodded and went to the tv to watch the news.

I spent the rest time cleaning out my room, throwing out old junk and writing down things I needed. Soon it was four and I decided to get ready. I sighed in the shower as hot water beat down on my muscles. I thought about yesterday with Jacob in the car and kissing him. I had felt the tingle on my lips again.

'_He is your best friend.'_ I reminded myself and thought about it. _'I can't think about Jacob like I did last night.'_

I would never do anything that could make me lose Jacob. Dating complicated everything, so it was out of the question. His father and mine were best friends that made it even worse.

No matter how much I was attracted to him I vowed I could not and would not date Jacob Black.

Stepping out the shower I dried myself with the towel and blow-dried my hair. I applied basic eyeliner and eye shadow with some lip-gloss. I opened my closet and picked a white tank top and black jeans. I threw on a black sweater jacket because I knew a chilly breeze came at night in La Push. I put some black flip flops on too.

My dad told me it would be best if we went in separate vehicles in case I wanted to go home later. He and Billy would be watching a game. I just shrugged and followed behind my dad's cruiser on the way to La Push.

I knew right off as I followed the cruiser and entered La Push that we were not headed to Billy's. We reached a house on a hill right off the beach. I remembered it to be the Clearwater's. I could see from their house the beaches dark gray white capped waters and the large smooth stones around some parts of the water. The sky was filled with birds flying above the sea. It was cloudy but the sun was peeking through the clouds shining down on the beach. The beauty of La Push always took my breath away.

The banner hanging on the front porch and plastered on it was: "WELCOME BACK BELLA".

Great it was a party for me. Yay me. Not.

I plastered on a fake grin. I did not like surprise parties. What if I forgot or couldn't recognize some of the people here? It would be so embarrassing if I called them a different name or have no clue who they were.

Jacob was up front and he came to my car opening me door.

"Your majesty," he said , flashing me a charming smile and I felt a flutter in my stomach. I scolded myself remembering that I would not be getting close to Jacob Black in_ that_way. I took the hand he was holding out to me and he helped me hop out the SUV.

"You better not have been the one to plan this," I growled at him as we approached the door and I heard a lot of people chattering inside. As soon as I stepped in everyone was greeting me. Much to my relief Jacob never left my side and I remembered mostly everyone. I didn't really know the little ones as much.

Jacob left me and returned with cook large plate of off food. "MMM. Bella this is so good! You need to get some." Jacob said stuffing his mouth. Some things never change.

I laughed, grabbing a napkin and dabbed a corner of his mouth where some food smeared. Jacob was looking into my eyes and I felt my breath be taken away. His hand was on my out reached arm and he was caressing my inner wrist with him thumb. A flash made me blink out of the locked gaze and I frowned to see Quil holding a camera.

"Oh does Jakey have a girlfriend now?" Quil asked in a baby voice.

Embry appeared behind him making fish lips "Oh Jakey, kiss me Jakey," he squealed in a high pitch voice.

Quil was now turned around with his arms wrapped around himself and he was moving his head side to side, making it look like he was making out with someone. "MMM MMMM! Oh Bella, oh Bella!" Quil said in a ridiculously low voice. Jacob growled and leapt at them.

"RUN DUDE RUN!" Embry said pulling Quil with Jacob on their tail.

I laughed when Jacob caught them and thumped them both on the head.

Jacob came back to me with a smile. "Come on the 'kids' party is down at the beach we are having a bonfire."

We made our way down to the beach and it was still daylight outside. It was cloudy but you could tell the sun was about to begin setting soon as the sky was pink and orange. The bonfire had been started already there were log around for sitting. Jake and I walked down the beach holding hands.

"Jacob… you know we can never date right?" I blurted out and I was afraid to look at his face so I just looked at my feet. "Your friendship means so much to me."

**Jacob POV**

Bella and I walked down the beach holding hands. It felt so nice and so right.

"Jacob… you know we can never date right?" Bella asked me out of the blue. I felt a ping to my heart. It hurt. She continued, "Your friendship means so much to me."

I sighed sadly, "Your friendship means a lot to me too."

"Whatever this is…" she looked down our intertwined hands. "Don't worry we'll get over it."

Another ping to my heart but it was deeper.

'_Was I in love with Isabella Swan?' _

I heard some loud yelling and looked up to see cars parked up the hill opposite of the Clearwater's house. I recognized the silver Volvo and Jeep. Other cars accompanied them that I didn't know of. A trail of people came down the hill carrying blankets and coolers.

I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her back to our bonfire.

"Jacob you want us to get Charlie?" Seth asked and I nodded my head no.

"Who are they?" Bella asked wondering why that group caused tension throughout her friends but they didn't answer as they went off the approach the group coming on the beach.

**Emmett POV**

We arrived in La Push for a bon fire party. I would usually be in Europe visiting my parents and little sister during the summer but they had come to Fork just as the school year ended and announced they were to stay in Forks for good. Alice was no longer to go to boarding but was going to finally going to have real high school experiences right here in Forks as since my parents just enrolled her.

My mom had passed away before I started the 8th grade. When my father remarried I was elated to have a little sister. I quickly found out she was a little monster when she didn't get what she wanted but I wouldn't have it any other way and I loved being a big brother. When my dad told me after his wedding they were leaving for England I opted to stay in Forks with my aunt, uncle and cousin Edward. This is where my mom was buried. I had felt it was right to stay where she was, where my home was.

We were throwing a party by the beach so she could meet the gang. Edward was trying to get on Alice's good side since they just met but Alice didn't like him one bit. She didn't agree with his 'lifestyle'. Edward's a player, he always had a new girl in his arms on his "off" days with Tanya, his on and off again girlfriend which was every other week.

Edward and I looked down the beach to see another party of the La Push kids already going on.

"Maybe we should move further down the beach," I suggested.

"This is the best spot for bonfire though," Edward pointed out and I knew it to be true.

I thought for a minute. "Alright… I guess. Nothing but the best for Alice."

Cars approached us and they were whooping and hollering out in excitement for the party. A group of us made our way down to the beach to get everything started.

"What are you doing on our beach?" We looked to see none other than Jacob Black and his crew.

"Last time I checked this was a public area," Edward replied.

I added, "You stay on your side of the beach and we'll stay on ours.

"Leave. This is tribe territory."

I laughed that they thought they could make us. Suddenly a brown haired beautiful girl appeared in front of Jacob. She was hot maybe even hotter than my girlfriend Rosalie. Currently we were 'on a break' like we did every summer. Rosalie wanted to have her 'fun'.

"Jacob," her voice tinkled softly placing her hands on the Jacob's chest gently, "it's not worth it."

"OH. MY. GOD!" A voice squealed. My little sister zoomed past and threw herself on the beautiful girl. "BELLA!"

The girl, Bella looked confused and with a voice of disbelief she asked, "Alice Brandon? What are you doing here?"


	5. Meant To Be

_**Last Chapter...**_

_The girl, Bella looked confused and with a voice of disbelief she asked, "Alice Brandon? What are you doing here?" _

**Chapter Five – Meant To Be**

**Alice POV **

_**2 hours ago…**_

I was sleeping off the jet lag when my door flew open. I looked to see my big brother standing over me. He ripped off my covers and I whimpered as the cold air hit me.

"Emmett. Go . Away," I said in a disgruntled voice and I growled but stopped as he started to tickle me.

"I… I'm going to piss myself," I screeched in laughter. He stopped and pulled my arm making me sit up on the bed.

"Come on little sis we got a party to go too," Emmett informed me with a dimpled smile.

I jumped up immediately. I loved to party! Rushing to the bathroom to get ready, I hopped into the shower. As I was finishing I could hear many male voices talking as they passed down the hall to Emmett's room.

"Hold on dude." I heard a close voice call out it. I had opened the shower curtain just as the bathroom door opened. A very hot blond man stood there mouth agape as he raked his eyes down my naked body.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

He suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Footsteps were heard barreling down the hallway. Emmett's large body tackled the perverted man down. I scrambled to find a towel and saw Emmett pinning the pervert down, staring him down. Emmett didn't even look back keeping his crazed glare at the pervert as his large hand fumbled around for the door handle slamming it shut then there was noises of scuffling in the hallway.

I heard Emmett yell out, "DUDE THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER! IM GOING TO RIP YOU'RE FUCKING EYES OUT!"

More footsteps stomped down the hall.

I opened the door now towel clad and saw a group of boys breaking up the fight. Well it was more like three of them were holding Emmett back while the blond man laid flat on the floor with a dazed look on his face.

All eyes but Emmett's turned on me but they averted when Emmett growled. Running as quickly as I could into my room I got dressed and kept thinking about the blond pervert while applying my makeup. Walking downstairs I saw everyone gathered in the kitchen. My brother was sitting next the blond man patted him back and they both let out a roar of laughter.

'_Weren't they just fighting?'_ I thought. _'Ugh boys are so weird!'_

Emmett saw me and introduced me to everyone. The boys were Laurent, Tyler, Ben and Jasper. As I gave each a hug but when I turned to Jasper I just shook his hand.

No one has ever seen me naked. I wondered if Emmett would beat him to a pulp if he knew if blondie looked at me like that. Like a piece of woman meat.

"Sorry about earlier," Jasper said with a blushed and I blushed too.

We all piled into the cars and Emmett told me we were going to beach. I had a feeling something exciting was going to happen.

I looked down at the pretty little beach and heard Emmett and Edward making a little fuss about a group of people down there. They rudely approached us and I couldn't believe my eyes at the girl who was trying to tell the rude boy to back off.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I squealed. My feet moved on their own as I ran and threw myself at her. "BELLA!"

Bella looked confused and with a voice of disbelief she asked, "Alice Brandon? What are you doing here?"

**Bella POV**

Alice was hugging the life out of me and jumping around with excitement. She had been my best friend in Phoenix the first three years I lived there. Her mother remarried and Alice left to a boarding school in Europe. Unlike Jacob and I, we did not promise to write because from my past experiences with Jacob, I thought long distant friendships faded. She understood too since she moved around a lot.

The day I tearfully said goodbye to Alice she told me, _"Don't worry Bella. This one is different. You and I… We are meant to be best friends forever and I know for a fact somehow by fate we will see each other again."_

"Oh god little pixie I never thought I would have ever see you again," I said and hugged her back just as tightly.

I am sure if it wasn't for Alice being in my life in my early teen years. I would have arrived in Forks in baggy men's clothes and just rolled out of bed hair.

Releasing me from the hug she looked at me thoughtfully. "I told you it was meant to be," Alice giggled.

"What are you doing here? I'm here to finish high school," We both said at the same time.

"JINX!" We shouted and hugged again.

"DUDE THAT WAS JUST CREEPY!" A voice boomed. I looked to see a large blue eyed; buff guy holding a cooler on his shoulder. He was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts. He had to be 6'4". He let out a booming laugh that matched his voice and it made me jump and I couldn't help but notice his adorable dimples.

"I have to agree Bella," Jacob said "That was creepy."

I rolled my eyes.

Alice laughed. "Oh my gosh you have to come to 'my' side of the beach. We have to catch up." Alice said excitedly holding my arm. I knew she was never going to let go.

"Alice I'm the guest of honor over on 'this' side of the beach," I told her.

Her eyes lit up, "We can have a combined parties. They can't deny us!"

I looked at Jacob who was eyeing down what seemed to be the leaders of their group one was a bronze hair guy and other was the booming giant blue-eyed man. Damn with Jacob it look like this was some sort of Abercrombie model meet up or something. I thought bronzed hair guy was just as good looking as Jacob and the booming giant blue-eyed man but he was sending me lustful looks that just made my skin crawl.

"Whatever it is just call a truce," I said. "Just for tonight okay?" I asked with puppy eyes and I looked to see Alice doing the same for her side.

Jacob and bronzed hair guy walked towards each other after the giant blue-eyed man said to give Alice what she wants.

They shook hands.

"Only for tonight," Jacob said gruffly.

I knew he would never deny me and took Jacob's hand back into mine. I couldn't understand why he was so angry.

Then I found out.

"Bella you have to meet my stepbrother. He is so great! Gives me whatever I want like a good big brother," Alice said with twinkling eyes and pulling me away from Jake to the blue-eyed giant and he flashed a grin that made me blush. "This is my brother, Emmett Cullen this is my best friend Isabella Swan!"

My blush drained from my face and I glared. He looked thoughtful for a second then he did something he shouldn't have.

"Fat cow!" He softly said pointing at me I think I was the only one that heard it.

I growled and did what I haven't done since I was in kindergarten.

I punched him in the face.

**Emmett POV**

Alice jumping on the La Push girl surprised us all. After hearing them speak like psychic twins I knew the two had to be close. Her hair flowed in the air as a breeze came by and I smelled the scent of strawberries over the oceans breeze. She had a small athletic body of a model and a tan you couldn't get here in Forks.

I told Edward to give Alice what she wanted. Alice never asked people to bend over backwards unless it meant a lot to her. This Bella girl obviously did.

Currently she was pulling Bella over to me. I heard Alice say how I was the best big brother and I just had to smile causing a beautiful blush to appear on Bella's cheeks.

Alice said with twinkles in her eyes, "This is my brother, Emmett Cullen this is my best friend Isabella Swan!"

I saw the blush leave her cheeks and she shot me a deathly glare. If looks could kill.

I thought for a second Isabella Swan… and the answer came to me. Isabella Swan was..

"Fat cow!" I accidentally slipped and passion filled her eyes.

I was punched in the face.

She had hit me on the nose and her fist slid to my right eye. Quickly realizing it wasn't passion filling her eyes but fury I stepped back holding on my nose as my right eye blacked in and out for a moment. Then I held my hands out in front of me to check if any blood was coming out, I was suddenly punched again but this time on the mouth. I knew for sure there was blood this time as I tasted it in my mouth.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA STOP PUNCHING HIM?" Alice yelled in fright, standing back not knowing what to do.

Bella kept on glaring then she kicked me in the balls I groaned and fell to the floor.

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ My mind screamed

Jacob, out of all people came to check on me and was in the middle of asking if I was alright when Edward pulled his back roughly. Edward must have had thought Jacob was going to attack me so Edward punched Jacob.

Everyone was shouting all of a sudden.

Fat cow… I mean Bella growled and jumped on top of Edward pummeling him. Alice was barely trying to hold her back and I think she might have been helping her by kicking Edward legs. Edward, even if he was a womanizing jerk, would never hit a female so he just put his arms out in defeat. Which did not help as Bella kicked him in the groin also and he fell over besides me.

"Oh god my balls!" Edward yelled out.

Mike Newton just arrived to see the action ran over to help out Edward. He had grabbed Bella's arms roughly man handling her and Alice appeared by her side delivering a right hook knocking him to the floor.

I couldn't believe we were taken down by one of their girls once known as fat cow… and my sister.

Rosalie and Jasper appeared. Rosalie was the closest to Alice. She had not meet my sister yet and she started to pull Alice's hair. It was a full on girl fight. They seemed evenly matched as they were wrestling on the ground somehow Alice got Rosalie on her stomach and she was sitting on her back pinning her down. She pulled Rosalie's hair back causing her to screech.

Jasper went pull Alice off Rosalie. He gently pulled her back yelling that was his sister. Bella saw Rosalie getting up to attack Alice and she threw herself at Rose causing them to tumble to the floor.

I could see some of the La Push girls fighting with Lauran, Irina, Tanya, and Jessica.

Jacob and Edward were fighting again and everyone else was fighting with somebody. I finally felt the pain lessen and I got up to help Ben who was being beaten down by a guy twice his size. I don't know what the hell they feed the boy down in La Push they all were almost or just as big if not bigger than me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone stop fighting and we all looked to see the grownups of La Push and Chief Swan looking at us. "YOU KIDS MOVE DOWN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH. IF I SEE YOU FIGHTING AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITANT TO TAKE YOU ALL IN!" He yelled to us. "LA PUSH GROUP SIT BY THE BONFIRE YOU ARE GOING TO GET A LONG TALK."

I looked to see Alice walking away with Bella and the La Push group and she mouthed to me, "I'll be there later."

**Jacob POV**

The Fork's group left leaving the tiny woman with us. We sat by the bonfire for 30 minutes as Chief Swan scolded us and told us violence was not the answer and we were lucky he let our little party continue. He left us and we were silent until he was out of hearing range.

"Damn Bella you were fucking monster out there and you too little pixie." Embry laughed. "We know not to mess with you two."

Everyone agreed.

I felt proud my Bella was a kickass. My Bella. I liked that.

Bella just laughed and winced, she looked at her red knuckles and the bruises on her arm. I got out ice from a cooler and put it over her hand.

She looked up and kissed my cheek. "That was sweet of you," she told me.

"What the hell was that about Bella?" The pixie girl, Alice asked.

"Remember what I told you about growing up in a small town and those kids picked on me?" Bella asked her.

Alice nodded, "Of course I remember."

"That was them," Bella growled.

"Are you serious and my brother too?" Alice gasped. "I'll make him pay." She said with narrowed eyes.

Bella laughed, "I think you made them pay Alice. You didn't even know what was happening and you were kicking that one guy in the shin!"

"Oh? Edward? Yeah I just met him this week. He seemed like a creep anyways always hanging around a different girl every day!" Alice told her causing the group to chuckle.

I looked at Bella and touched her cheek, "Why did you attack that Cullen out of the blue? We just called that truce."

Everyone quieted down for her answer, "He called me a fat cow."

Everyone in the group started laughing except Alice and I. She probably knew as well as I did those words once hurt her badly.

"Don't worry I'll make him pay," Alice told her again quietly.

Bella sighed, "No really its fine Alice it was just childish. I can't believe I did that! It was very immature. I was just caught off guard that's all… besides," she laughed, "I am sure he will have hell trying to explain that busted lip."

Alice giggled, "I think you gave him a black eye too."

The girls spent the night catching up with each other. I somehow managed to have my head rested in Bella's lap. My eyes have been closed for awhile as I just relaxed Alice must have thought I was asleep because she started asking about me.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Alice asked.

I felt Bella shake her head, "Nothing he is just my best friend."

"I'm your best friend," Alice told her.

"You're my female best friend and he is my male best friend," Bella corrected.

"I seen the way you two look and act towards each other there is something more than just friends going on," Alice replied. "Is it best friends with benefits?" She whispered and giggled.

"Aaaaalice!"

"Come on Bella you can tell me."

"Well we did kiss…" Bella told her and I felt her play with my hair. My stomach fluttered at her touch and the thought of the awkward kiss. "It was a total accident though."

Alice MMMHMMED.

"I would never do anything that might put my friendship in danger with Jacob," Bella said seriously. "He means too much to me."

Alice sighed, "I hope your right Bella. I hope life goes that way…"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Nothing you just might end up going crazy if you deny your feelings. What happens if he starts dating another girl?" Alice asked.

There was silence.

After a long silence she answered Alice, "I wouldn't care."

I felt crushed.

"You're a bad liar Isabella Swan I bet it would probably drive you insane."

I liked that pixie.

A plan started to form in my mind.

**Bella POV**

I was having so much fun talking to Alice tonight. It was as if we never been separated. She began asking about Jacob. I told her he meant a lot to me an she asked me a question I had a hard time answering.

"What happens if he starts dating another girl?" Alice had asked me.

I couldn't answer. The thought of Jacob dating another girl just made me feel sick. I sat in silence thinking about what I would do.

After a long silence I answered Alice, "I wouldn't care."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "You're a bad liar Isabella Swan it would probably drive you insane."

I knew it to be true. After all I learned that you should never bet against Alice.


	6. Not A Third Wheel

_**Last Chapter...**_

_Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "You're a bad liar Isabella Swan it would probably drive you insane."_

_I knew it to be true. After all I learned that you should never bet against Alice. _

**Chapter Six – Not A Third Wheel**

**Bella POV**

It had been two days since the bonfire incident and I was currently standing in front of Alice's house.

I was officially in enemy territory.

Alice invited me for a swim in her backyard pool. I did not expect to see some of the cars we seen in La Push to be in her driveway.

I rang the door bell and I groaned out loud when Emmett answered.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett demanded to know with his arms folded in front of him making his massive arms look larger. He suddenly reminded me of a puffer fish trying to look as big and bad as possible. A puffer fish with a black eye, bruised nose and busted lip. I giggled on inside my mind.

He was pushed to the side.

"Bella darling it's been to long! Alice told me you just moved here," Alice's mom, Andrea said pulling me into a hug.

"Emmett be nice," Alice ordered with a growl as I heard her voice out of nowhere.

I couldn't see her behind Emmett's massive frame but I could see her legs and feet.

Andrea pulled me inside the house offering me cookies and I accepted. Alice's mom made the best cookies on the world.

She gave me one fresh out the oven and I moaned in delight as I ate.

"God I love you woman," I said with a mouthful of cookies and she laughed.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe Alice would invite the crazy girl into our house. Now she was eating my cookies. Well actually Andrea baked them for Bella after Alice told her she was coming over today but still those should have been mine! After I heard that Bella was invited over I called my friends inviting them also. I hoped I made her uncomfortable enough to leave.

They arrived just two minutes before Bella. Prefect... except Alice was pissed off at me for that. Now she was moaning over what-should-have-been-my cookies, god that was sexy and my felt body react in certain place.

**Bella POV**

Emmett was no longer glaring at me but giving me a weird look. I stuck my tongue out at him and his glared returned. Alice giggled and pulled me upstairs going to her room.

"Bella I'm so sorry Emmett is being a jerk and he didn't tell me he invited his friends over they just arrived not even minutes after you did," Alice explained. I looked out her window out the backyard to see about people out back playing in large pool.

Alice began pointing out a few people and told me who they were, "That one you know is Edward, he is pissed off I helped you yesterday the one in his arms is Tanya," I looked to see that the strawberry blond had grown into a woman. "Irina is that one," She growled pointing to the one the silvery blond throwing herself at none than Jasper Hale.

I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow after she growled. Alice never hated unless it was in defense for her friends, "Spill."

She didn't say anything but she was still looking at the window. I followed her line of sight and saw Jasper Hale was looking up at the window staring at Alice. Their eyes were locked. Irina then came behind Jasper held on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. Alice glared and huffed as his gaze was pulled away and Irina turned him head forcing him to kiss her. Alice growled again.

"Jasper Hale huh?" I asked Alice and she blushed.

"He isn't a bad guy once you get him away from the crowd," Alice said in a tiny voice.

It was a little hot in the house since they had the back door open they turned off the A/C.

"Let's go down to the pool," I told Alice and she looked surprise. "It's ok we'll just stay on the other side of the pool. Let's not let them ruin our fun besides your mom is watching they won't do anything." Alice grinned and we went downstairs.

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett," Edward said pointedly and nodded his head to the back door and I looked to see my sister and her little friend coming out back. That girl had a lot of guts.

They went to the other side of the pool and took she pulled off her shirt showing a black bikini top. I felt myself suck in a sharp breath of air as she bent of to take off her shorts. Edward glanced my way eye rolling his eyes and he smirked.

"I bet you $100 dollars you can't get that piece of ass cousin," Edward said causing our little group to laugh.

Emmett Cullen was never one to back down from a bet.

"You're on," I smiled back. I canon balled into the pool, swimming to Alice and Bella's side of the pool.

"Hello sister… hello pretty lady," I said in a smooth voice.

**Bella POV**

Alice and I were floating in the pool when I heard a voice say, "Hello sister… hello pretty lady."

I looked to see Emmett Cullen's topless body for the first time. I felt heart jump as I looked into his clear blue eyes but I kept my expression neutral.

"What do you want Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Nothing just noticed this fine piece of woman here floating all alone," Emmett replied looking as if he was going to eat me. The worst part was I felt my body respond to his words. I blushed.

"Eww Emmett. Go away!" Alice yelled splashing water his way and he laughed swimming back to his side of the pool.

"He's up to something," I said.

"Duh Bella he is always seems to be up to something when Edward if around," Alice replied sending a glare at Edward.

I shrugged and we played in the water for another hour. Thankfully Emmett didn't come back to bother us in the pool.

I was to meeting up with Jacob later tonight so I took a shower in Alice's bathroom and got dressed. I opened the door to see Emmett waiting for me. Looking down the hallway I saw that no one was around. Everyone was still outside and I could hear Alice and her mother in the kitchen. No one could save me if he was going to attack.

"Bella…" Emmett said causing me to jump up. "Look I'm sorry for calling you names when we were younger." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Can we start over?" He asked.

He looked and sounded pretty sincere. He gave me a goofy grin and his big blue puppy dog eyes won me over. He looked so cute.

Yes agree to get away from him. "Okay," I heard myself say in a tiny voice.

His grin turned into a very large smile that bedazzled me, "Thanks." He turned to go downstairs leaving me confused.

I stood there for a second stunned … what did I agree too? I sighed and made my way downstairs with my bag in hand. I hugged Alice goodbye and took a bag of cookie her mother gave me.

"See you tomorrow Pixie," I said as I walked out the door.

I headed to La Push and parked in front of Jacob's house. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I guessed Jacob was in the garage and headed around the corner towards the backside of the house and what I saw stopped me cold.

Jacob was there with a girl sitting on the hood of _my_ Comet. Her hands were running up and down his bare chest and he was making out with her.

I gasped and quickly went back around the corner with my back leaning on the house for support. My face tickled so I rubbed my face and felt something wet. I was crying.

_'Pull it together Bella! Just friends remember... what is wrong with you?' _My mind said.

I quickly walked back to my SUV, opened the door and sat there for a minute. Should I leave? No. Jacob knew I was supposed to come today and if I drove off he might hear my car leaving. I told him we were only to be friends. Right. We are only friends. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I took my purse and touched up my makeup and ran my fingers through my hair. I got out the car and slammed my car hard enough to make sure Jacob heard it.

I pulled my shirt down to smooth out any wrinkles. I continued to walk on the porch and made a show of knocking on the door while loudly yelling Jacob's name. "Jacob are you home?" I yelled at the door.

I felt like a fake when Jacob rounded the corner holding the girl's hand. His shirt was back on, his hair disheveled from their make out and his lips were swollen. Pretending not to notice and ignoring the ache in my heart I shot a fake smile at them.

"Oh hey Jake I didn't know you weren't in the house. Who is your friend?" I asked.

"I'm Emily. His _girlfriend_," She piped up rudely and stressed out the word girlfriend.

I widened my fake smile as big as I could, so big that my cheeks hurt. "Wow Jake have you been hiding her? I didn't know you had a girlfriend," I said trying to keep be voice from sounding angry. Jacob seemed to be daydreaming for a moment and he blinked. My act must have worked, he didn't even noticing anything off.

"We just started going out this morning," He told me and looked at Emily. "This is my best friend Bella. That's her Comet in the back."

"Oh I thought when you spoke of your best friend it would be a guy," Emily said looking at me from top to bottom. She looked upset for a second and then her face gave a fake smile.

I laughed nervously and joked, "I hope he didn't say anything bad."

"Let's go to the garage," Jacob said pulling Emily with him and I followed them. I kept glancing at their hand clasped together and swallowed my jealously.

Jacob gave me the list of things need which was actually everything except for the body. He told me he was going to sand it down and repaint it this week. I had gotten the ok from my mom to restore the car and I gagged when she told me I was conceived in a similar car.

There are some things that should not be said.

I grabbed the list and told Jacob bye. I wanted to get the hell out of there was soon as possible. My stomach was in pain from the churning and turning I felt when I looked at Jacob and Emily.

I was about to drive off when Jacob came running down and knocked on my window. I unrolled it with a push of a button. "What's up Jake?" I asked him barely keeping my voice from wavering.

"Emily and I are going to the summer fair next week in Forks we were wondering if you wanted to tag along with us."

I pretended to look thoughtful for a second but I was really trying to stop myself from crying.

There was no way I would be a third wheel.

"I don't know Jake I don't want to be a third wheel," I said with a forced smile. I better be winning a best actress award for this.

Jacob looked disappointed for a second. "How about you bring Alice?" He asked even if she was Cullen's little sister he liked her.

There was no way to get out of this without him thinking there was something up.

"Sure."

Jacob's disappointment left his face and he shot me a big smile. I pulled out the drive way waving to him and started to cry. I tried to wipe away the tears but they were coming to fast. I pulled over on side of the dirt road as soon I was out of sight from Jacob's house and dialed Alice's number.

**Jacob POV**

I moaned as I pretended the girl in front of me was Bella and I deepened the kiss. I heard a car door slam loudly and jumped apart from Emily, she had a foggy expression on her face from our make out session. I looked down at my watch and I was surprised time had passed so quickly. I heard Bella pounding on my front door and yelling out my name and asking if I was home. I threw my shirt on as Emily fixed her clothes.

The night at the bonfire a planned formed in my mind. I had to make Bella jealous so she could admit and want me as more than just friends. Leah's cousin, Emily came into town… she was hot, she made me feel hot and she flirted shamelessly with me. She was perfect for my plan. She grabbed my hand was we walked to the front of the house and I saw Bella smiling at me.

"Oh hey Jake I didn't know you weren't in the house. Who is your friend?" She asked still smiling.

"I'm Emily. His _girlfriend_," I heard Emily pipe up rudely and stressed out the word girlfriend.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Bella's face widen with an even larger smile. I stood there upset for a moment. 'Why wasn't this working?'

We talked a bit longer and then headed to the garage. I gave the list that she asked me to make and she told me bye. She must have had other plans. She was about to drive off when I stopped her and asked her to go with us to the summer fair. I could try to make her jealous there. She was hesitant about being a tag along and I just told her to bring Alice.

She drove off and I wondered if I made a mistake.

Maybe that little pixie was wrong.


	7. Just One More Game

_**Last Chapter...**_

_I pulled over on side of the dirt road as soon I was out of sight from Jacob's house and dialed Alice's number._

**Chapter Seven – Just One More Game **

**Bella POV**

"Hey Bella I was about to call you I have the best news ever!" Alice excited voice squealed and I sniffled. "What's wrong Bella are you ok?"

"Can I come over Alice," I said through my sobs.

"If you can drive come on over but if you can't tell me where you are so I can pick you up," she said with worry. I told her I was in La Push. There was no way I could drive crying this hard.

15 minutes later a big jeep pulled up. Emmett was driving Alice hopped out quickly yanking my door open. She pulled me out of the car into a hug as I cried.

"Shh, shh its ok Bella I'm here," Alice said. "What happened?"

"Jacob…" I cried.

Alice waved to her brother and he started to drive away. "Get in the passenger seat I'm driving your car to my house." I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat and Alice into the driver's seat of my car. Alice knew me well and didn't say anything until I was ready to speak. As we exited La Push border I opened up.

"I came over this afternoon to his house. He was making out with a girl on top of my comet," I told her and hiccupped. "She's his girlfriend and she was really pretty Alice. They were all over each other…" I felt the tears start up again. "He asked if I wanted to tag along with them to summer fair. I told him I didn't want to be a third wheel and he asked me to bring me you. What I don't get it why I'm so upset. He is just my friend. It's not suppose to be like this."

Alice stiffened next to me.

"What Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

I growled. "You're lying to me Alice. Spill."

Alice sighed, "Jasper asked me to the summer fair."

I felt like a horrible friend. "It's ok I'll just stay home and tell him I'm sick or something because I seriously will be sick watching those two all night."

Alice gave me a look. That creepy one when she was planning something. "Well how about Emmett take you?"

"WHAT? No way in hell Alice," I said harshly.

"He has been asking about you all day," Alice told me with a grin. "If you two got married we would be sisters!"

Alice has lost it. I laughed. "Fat chance of that happening Alice!"

"I have a feeling you two could be really good for each," Alice shrugged.

I know I said never bet against Alice but this time I felt like I should. No way in Emmett Cullen and I would ever get along.

A memory suddenly surfaced.

_I was walking to school when I heard across the street, "Hey you ugly fat girl.". It was Tyler one of Cullen's groupies. I ignored him and kept on walking. "I heard your parents are splitting up. Probably because of money problems right? Buying too much food trying to feed your fat ass!" I started to cry at the thought of my parent's pending divorce and I heard a group of kids laugh. _

_The whole gang was there now. _

_Emmett looked mad then he hit Tyler, knocking him on the ground and told him shut the hell up. Emmett looked across the street at my pale tear stained face and mouthed 'sorry'._

I had shrugged it off then thinking it was a fluke.

Maybe there was more to Emmett Cullen than I thought.

**Emmett POV**

Alice came to me telling me Bella needed help and didn't explain anything to me. We drove to La Push and I thought maybe she hit an animal since her car was parked on the side of the road.

Alice practically ripped Bella's door open and she was sobbing in her arms. My heart skipped a beat and I was about to get out when Alice waved me away for me to go home. My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I drove out of La Push. I shouldn't have left I should have tried to help with Alice with Bella.

_Why do you care?_ A voice in the back of my mind asked.

I didn't know why I cared about this girl that had been punching me in the face in kindergarten. Maybe guilt. Isabella Swan was the one person who has ever hit me and has gotten away with it. Regret seeped through me as I thought of my childhood antics of bullying her. I couldn't go through with the bet with Edward. I'll just give him a $100 and tell him it was a mistake. I sighed and felt for my cell phone. Damn I must have left it at home. As soon as I reached the house and walked in, Andrea was waiting giving me a stern look.

"Emmett go out back and clean that mess you and your friends left," She told me.

Andrea was always on me to clean up after myself. Aunt Esme always picked up after Edward and I, I never really realized what big of a mess we left until Andrea had me pick up after myself.

I nodded and headed out to the pool.

**Bella POV**

We arrived at Alice's house and she had me call my father asking if I could spend the night at Alice's. The little pixie had won him over yesterday and he didn't mind if I spent the night. It was better than hanging out with Jacob, since he was a boy.

Alice came out with some shorts and a tank top. Seeing how Alice was smaller than me it looked like booty short and the tank top showed a little of my belly. It fit but it was just too short.

I looked out the window and looked down to see the pool area lighted up and Emmett carrying a trash bag cleaning up. I excused myself to the bathroom; I had just closed the door when I heard Emmett talking on the phone as he walked up the stairs and into the hallway. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself as my head leaned in close to the door to try and hear better.

"Look… Edward the deal if off. I'll give you a $100. I can't do it. Bella Swan is not the kind of girl. I'm not going to do try to sleep with her. Yeah and? We were stupid kids back then Ed we can't keep hurting people's feelings for the enjoyment of it. What? Ok whatever screw you dude," Emmett said and I heard him slam his door shut.

I heard something in the hallway and suddenly the bathroom door opened hitting me on the forehead.

Alice face appeared with a victory grin. "Did you totally hear that Bella?"

"Yeah you asshole brother took a bet to try and sleep with me!" I snapped.

"He called it off though!"

I felt myself soften. Alice pulled my arm and helped me up and tried dragging me off somewhere.

"Geez your strong for a tiny person!" I said struggling. "Alice let me pee first!" Alice let go and I sighed as I went back to the bathroom.

After I went I opened the door to find Alice waiting for me. She started dragging me down the hall past her room and she knocked on the door before swinging it open.

Emmett was seated in front of 62" flat screen playing on an xbox 360 with headphones over his ears. He was playing Call of Duty 4. He turned feeling the breeze from the door and he shot us a questioning looking. Taking off the head phones he asked, "What's up little sis and Bells?"

I took in a sharp breath. Only Jacob called me 'Bells'. It went unnoticed as Alice who was standing in front of me walked in and jumped on his bed. I looked and I saw him running his eyes up and down my body then up again to my eyes. I felt my body heat up.

"Bella here happens to be a video game master," Alice chirped. "We challenge you!"

I laughed nervously, "I'm not that great."

Soon we were having an all out gaming war. Alice wasn't half bad when she played.

I turned to give Alice the remote it was her turn but she was asleep. Emmett just sighed and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. I followed as he set her down on the bed.

"Come on let's play one more game before we go to bed," Emmett said "Unless you're scared," he taunted.

I rolled my eyes and followed him back to his room. We both laid down stomach on his bed as we played. One game turned into two and then it turned into a movie on Netflix. I yawned and began to feel tired the next thing I know my eyes fluttered open as a light hit my face and I felt an arm draped over my back. My lifted up my face and my eyes widened.

I was cuddled up against Emmett Cullen.

I had spent the night in Emmett Cullen's bed.

I was in my enemy's bed and I didn't hate it one bit.

I was on my stomach with my body half way on top of him with one of my legs wrap over him and my cheek felt warm for having been lying down on his chest. His very hard muscular warm chest.

I tried to pull away but he just pulled me into a tighter grip against him and he let out a little moan and mumbled, "Strawberries."

I felt my face turn beat red and slowly lifted his arm off of me. As quietly as I could I crawled out of his huge bed opening his door and slowly closed it shut trying to not make a sound. I turned to tip toe down the hall to Alice room when the bathroom door swung open.

Alice was there with toothbrush in her mouth and gave me a big foamy grin at my disheveled appearance, "I told you I had a feeling you two would be really good for each."


	8. Pimped Out

_**Last Chapter...**_

_Alice was there with toothbrush in her mouth and gave me a big foamy grin at my disheveled appearance, "I told you I had a feeling you two would be really good for each."_

**Chapter Eight – Pimped Out**

**Bella POV**

"For the last time Alice nothing happened," I told her as I brushed my hair in her room.

"Nothing happened hmm? So I didn't just see my brother and best friend snuggled in the bed together and then the said best friend tries to sneak back into my room?" Alice asked with a giggle. "You guys were so cute!"

"You saw us?"

"Oh so now your admitting it!" Alice continued ignoring the fact it was a question. "Of course when I invite my best friend over to stay the night and she is nowhere to be found in my room I'll look the last place I saw her at."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Alice we fell asleep watching a movie!"

"Bella.." She paused looking at me thoughtfully and gave me a sly smile. "You know you still talk in your sleep?" Alice asked and I paled.

"You didn't hear me say anything did you?" I asked back.

"MMM! Don't let me go," she said in a fake voice I guessed was suppose to be mine and she let out a fit of giggles.

I felt my whole body flush in embarrassment. I was sure that I was red from head to toe. I wasn't sure who I was dreaming of but I doubted it was Emmett Cullen.

"Besides you can't tell me it never happened," Alice grinned evilly and whipped out her Iphone. "I have a picture right here."

**Emmett POV**

As soon as I felt someone lifting my arm I woke up and boy did I wake up to a pleasant sight. Bella was crawling off my bed so her cute little ass was sticking out right in front of me. I watched as she left the room without a second glance back.

Last night I had watch her fall asleep during the movie. I felt like a stalker as I watched her for awhile longer. I had planned to put her in Alice's room but then she started talking.

I couldn't make it out at first but my heart raced when I heard her say my name.

"Emmett…." She stopped and was mumbling a few things. I leaned in to hear better. "Im going to kick your ass!" She growled loudly. It so clear and loud I thought she was awake for a second. Suddenly her hand waved up and since I so close she hit me right in the face poking my already injured eye.

What the hell, even in her sleep Bella Swan was beating my ass!

I groaned holding my right eye and laid fully on the bed in pain. She rolled over and swung her leg out on top of me trapping me in. I tensed up but then she snuggled against and I relaxed watching her dream for a few minutes more then I would bring her to Alice's room. I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the lovely sight of her leaving my bed as the sun shined down into my window.

I needed a shower.

A very cold shower.

**Bella POV**

Alice and I went downstairs to make breakfast after arguing with her about the picture she locked her phone so I couldn't get to it. I made her favorite blueberry pancakes while she squeezed some fresh orange juice. I started up another pan to cook some eggs and fry some bacon. Alice finished the orange juice and was now tossing some frozen hash browns in the oven.

As we finished up we saw Emmett walk into the kitchen with damp hair. He must have just showered.

"Mmm smells good!" He said and tried to grab a piece of bacon. Alice smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"You could ask first!" She told him.

"Please?" He said looking like a lost puppy.

"Ok but get a plate first. Don't put your grubbing hands all over the food," She said with a warning tone in her voice.

We all grabbed a plate and loaded up our plates. Andrea walks in and helps herself to a place also.

"So how did you sleep Bella?" Andrea asked.

Alice let out a little choke and Andrea looked over in worry. Alice just sipped a little of her juice. "Sorry went down the wrong pipe."

"Really good actually I think it was the best night of sleep I ever had," I said truthfully without thinking and I blushed as Alice let out a little giggle.

I looked down the table to see Emmett smirking to himself behind a fork of eggs. He knew. My blush deepened.

Andrea didn't seem to notice as she said she was thinking about getting new mattresses for everyone but maybe she didn't need it since I had my 'best sleep ever'.

"So you kids have any plans this week?" Andrea asked. "Summer break is ending soon," She reminded us all.

"Actually we are going to the Autumn Festival in town this week," Alice said with excitement. "Jasper and I are going to have our first date."

"Jasper is the blond one right?" Andrea asked.

"Yes he is so cute," Alice said with a dreamy smile.

Emmett coughed. Alice looked at him and then me with a sly smile on her face it disappeared and she had an innocent look on her face.

"Actually we were invited out by a friend and since we are paired up it will be almost like a group date," Alice said and I could tell she was up to no good. I just sipped my orange juice when she said, "We all have dates except for Bella." She paused and looked at Emmett.

_NO ALICE NO!_

I knew better as Alice smiled innocently and asked, "What are you doing on that day Emmett?"

**Emmett POV**

"Actually we were invited out by a friend and since we are paired up it will be almost like a group date," Alice said and I felt my heart drop that Bella was paired up with someone else.

"We all have dates except for Bella." She paused and my heart raced.

As if Alice read my mind she looked at me. "What are you doing on that day Emmett?"

I let out a big smile, "Why nothing Alice. Why... do you want me to do something for you?" I replied innocently back.

Bella snorted and we all looked to find her choking on her orange juice. Andrea got up patting her back and giving her a napkin.

"Ugh it went out my nose," She said and I laughed.

Alice looked unhappy because we were now off the subject.

"So Bella…" I said causally. "Since you're the odd man out do you want me to go with you?"

Bella's eyes widened and she stuttered.

Alice voice piped up, "Of course she wants too!" Bella shot her a glare.

Andrea smiled and said, "Aww my babies are all grown up."

Alice smiled with Bella still burning a hole in her head with her glaring.

"So you guys up for more video games?"

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe Emmett just asked me out. I can't believe my best friend just pimped me out to her brother.


	9. The Test

_**Last Chapter...**_

_I couldn't believe Emmett just asked me out. I can't believe my best friend just pimped me out to her brother. _

**Chapter Nine – The Test**

**Bella POV**

Alice declined Emmett's invitation for more video games telling him we were going out this afternoon to go shopping. Emmett flashed me a charming dimpled smile as Alice dragged me upstairs, as soon as we reached her room I turned to her.

"Alice, what the hell was that?" I whisper yelled, I wish I was just plain out yelling but I didn't want Emmett to hear.

Alice just shrugged going about innocently. "You needed a date so I got you a date."

"Yeah by trapping your brother into on with me!"

Alice laughed. "He wasn't trapped he wanted to..."

"Whatever!" I huffed and sat on her bed, she frowned and sat besides me.

"Sorry for going a little overboard..."

I sighed. "It's ok... I did need a date but … it's not that. I mean since I been here I been acting like a chicken with my head cut off. I'm confused... one minute I'm crying over Jacob next I'm waking up next to your brother in bed. I feel like a slut."

"Oh please Bella your not a slut! You said you fell asleep on accident and you couldn't be anything but friends with Jacob... I know what I said at the bonfire-"

I interrupted, "You were right about that..."

"Well... maybe it's for the best Jacob has a girlfriend so you don't get anymore confused or get in deep with him."

"I don't know Alice. I feel more confused and in deeper then I felt before."

"That's because his relationship is new. Just give it time... besides. What if you could be my sister in law..." She bounced on the bed.

I punched her softly on the arm. "Like I said fat chance of that ever happening. No. Never. Changing the subject. Hmm... we never got around to talking about it but Jasper Hale... really Alice?"

Alice blushed. "It just sort of happened and … I think I really like him. He is the only one that actually looks at me even with Emmett staring down at him. I mean he did see me naked but..."

"Naked? Alice!"

Alice laughed nervously. "It was a mistake honestly!"

"Well just watch out for that one." I warned her.

"I know Bella. Sooooo lets go shopping for the festival now!"

We got ready and drove to downtown Seattle.

**Everyone's POV**

Alice pulled out a white summer dress. "Oh my gosh Bella this would look so hot on you with your tan, Emmett would love it!" Bella looked at the dress it was pretty nice.

"I guess I'll try it on..." Bella said going to the dressing room. It turned out Alice was right. It fit all her curves in the right place.

"Come out Bella. Let me see," Alice said impatiently.

"This dress is absolutely-" Bella started but stopped when she saw another girl step out her dressing room. Rosalie Hale.

"Gorgeous, oh my gosh!" Alice finished and turned to look where Bella was looking. Rosalie Hale was wearing the same dress as Bella except instead of looking like a carefree summer beauty due to Rose's height it looked like a skimpy short slutty dress. Behind her was Irina and both were glaring at Bella and Alice.

"Gorgeous? Who can it look gorgeous on a fat cow?" Rosalie laughed and Irina laughed with her like a hyena, causing both Alice and Bella to wince, look at each other and laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Irina snapped.

Alice stopped laughing looking absolutely serious. "For one Bella here has a drop dead body. Just because she doesn't look like a pair of anorexic whores like you doesn't make her a cow. Secondly your hyena like laugh was just to much for us to handle." This caused Bella to laugh even harder hold her side.

"God Alice, woo. I needed that one today," Bella said between laughs.

"Watch what your saying Alice you are dating my brother." Rosalie smirked. "I can put a real stop to that very quickly.

This time Bella stopped laughing and the tension in the room grow very quickly. "You better watch what you say Rosalie before I beat the shit out of you very quickly," Bella growled walking towards Rosalie who took a step back but Alice put her arm in front of her stopping her.

"She isn't worth it Bella." Alice said stiffly and threw a fake smile at Rosalie.

"Excuse me ladies is there a problem here?" A store worker asked.

"No problem here." They all said not turning to look at the worker as we stared down each other.

The store worker nodded and slowly walked away.

Rosalie turned her nose up into the air, spun her heel and went back into her dressing room with Irina in tow.

Irina talked over her shoulder. "Bitch."

Rosalie said something along the lines of, "I'm not shopping where those cows shop."

Bella smiled sweetly, waving them off."Better a bitch then one dollar whores."

"I can't believe those two tramps!" Alice stomped off going into Bella's dressing room. "If this wasn't one of my favorite stores we would have kicked their asses! Did you see Rosalie's face? HAHA She was scared of you!"

Bella pulled the dress over her head as Alice continued to rant. "Ugh. Let's hope they didn't try anything else on because we probably catch an STD ." They laughed and began put everything back on the hangers.

"So … what is the deal between Rosalie and Emmett?" Bella tried to ask causally about it.

Alice smirked. "Why you want to know Bella? Thinking about getting serious with my brother?"

"What? Alice! Serious?" Bella huffed.

"You didn't say no. Oh my gosh!" Alice almost screamed. "You like him don't you?"

Bella put on her shirt and pants thinking of what to say. "Honestly Alice. I'm not going to lie. Whatever they put into the waters of Forks and La Push is making all the men around hottie-hot-hotties. What the hell ! Its like model party central or some crap, your brother is hot I'm not going to lie."

Alice crinkled her nose at the last part but she looked happy overall and went off in dreamland.

Bella waved her hand in front of Alice's face. "Alice... hello? Alice..."

Alice finally blinked. "Sorry Bella I was just dreaming up your wedding."

"Are you trying to scare me away from Emmett?" Bella chuckled nervously and they left after paying for the dress.

As they walked out to the exit of the mall after hours of a shopping for accessories and just browsing Bella couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god..."

Alice eyes got big also. "Is that... Edward and …."

They both said together. "Rosalie."

Yes indeed it was. They was making out in a photobooth but if they didn't notice those photobooth had a tv screen on the outside showing what people were doing on the inside.

"Thats disgusting!" Alice screeched causing a little girl to look over and giggle at the screen, her mom pulled her away with disapproval all over her face.

Edward and Rosalie pulled apart on the screen and Bella yanked Alice's arm pulling her into the nearest store.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Bella hissed and they watched from the store window as Edward exited the photobooth first and a few minutes later Rosalie left.

"Oh my god what the fuck was that. Ew." Alice shivered. "I feel like I caught something just seeing that."

Bella laughed. "Isn't Edward and Tanya a thing?"

"Yeah. Tanya and Rosalie are best friends since they were in diapers." Alice said thoughtfully and a wicked grin came on her face. "Now they will never get back together..."

"Who?"

"Rosalie and Emm-" Alice stopped herself.

"Alice just tell me no secrets!"

Alice sighed. "Let's just go to the car... I'll explain everything there."

Bella practically ran to the car wanting to find out. Alice let out a smile.

"Eager, aint you?"

"Alice just tell me!" They both settled in their seat.

"Rosalie and Emmett have a …. horrible relationship. No easy way to say this... um.. they break up the last day of school and get together again the first day. They do it every year."

"What? Your only telling me this now! Alice your suppose to be my friend... my bestfriend! I trusted you," Bella yelled with a hurt look in her eyes as she got out her cellphone to get a ride home.

"Please... please Bella you have to understand. I really think you and Emmett are good together!" Alice panicked.

"Fuck that! I don't care Alice I am not a toy to be played with I thought I was your bestfriend. Your suppose to look out for me not set me up to be a summer fling!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Alice eyes started to tear up. "I'm so sorry... I thought I was helping..."

Bella stopped yelling profanities and took a deep breath to calm down as Alice kept saying she was sorry.

"I just feel it in my heart... I wanted you to be with a good person..."

"Alice that isn't for you to decide." Bella said stiffly and sighed hugging Alice. What the hell am I going to do now."

"Forgive me?"

Bella chuckled. "You know I will always forgive you... seriously what were you thinking..."

"I don't know. I wanted you to be my sister..." Alice mumbled.

Bella looked her directly in the eyes. "Rather I date your brother or not you will always be my sister. We were sisters before that bonehead came along."

Alice giggled.

"So stop scheming without me and do it with me... because your going to get me out this date I am not going to be a summer fling."

"Well... I mean don't you like Emmett? You guys have so much in common... just because I set it up doesn't mean you guys can't work out..." Bella gave her a look for her to back off. "Just think about it." Alice rushed the last sentence with her arms up in a surrender.

Bella folded her arms unhappily as they drove home in silence and think was all Bella did.

They arrived to the front of the house and Alice looked over at Bella who had a look on her face... one that meant trouble, she was about to get out of the car when Bella grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I did think about it... just because I am going to give him a shot doesn't mean your right. The soulmate test. I am going to make him work for it if he wants to be with me."

Alice mouth opened in an O, knowing what she was going to do. In the 8th grade they made a soulmate test. The test was pretty much love them, leave them and make them suffer if they stay he is the one... if they don't... well screw them. It was an impossible test, made from ideas from reading romance novels. After a year they called it the fat chance test, as in big fat chance in ever finding the man that would put up with the crap. Alice and Bella probably dated most of the guys in that school leaving heartbreak in their wake.

"Isn't that a little... harsh?"

Bella frowned. "Nope." With a pop of the p. "You can't say a thing to him either."

Alice nodded thinking, 'Crap what did she get herself into.'.


End file.
